RWBY Song fics
by ReytheOtaku24601
Summary: Little drabbles I write when inspiration strikes. 90% of these are songs by "Set it Off."
1. Partners in Crime

AN: I do not own the song Partners in Crime, or any rights to the song. I've just been obseesed with it and since Roman Ice Cream fits perfectly I decided to write a fic for it based on the song whilst listening to it on loop.

"You'll never take us alive." Neopolitan sang, lacing up her boots, preparing to go on a dust heist with her husband, Roman Torchwick.

"We swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art." Roman continued the song, polishing his cane and loading it with ammunition.

And they did, six months ago Neo and Roman said "I do, until death do us part." They were partners in crime for life now, literally.

"You'll never take us alive." Neo kept singing, putting on her blazer.

"We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers, partners-"

"Partners in crime!" They both sang on their way out the door. Neo stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

They drove around to the back of the dust shop. They grabbed their weapons and headed for the back door.

"On my count..." Roman whispered, "One...two...go!" he shouted bursting the door open.

"Everybody freeze! Nobody move!" Neo threatebed, pointing the sharp end of her umbrella in the direction of the staff and shopkeep.

"Put the dust in the bag or I will shoot!" Roman added, pointing his cane at the older gentleman behind the counter, who shakily emptied his dust into his bag.

"That's not all I want... you know what else I need! Give me the code for the vault and me and my doll will be on our way." He snarled, holding out his hand. The shopkeep opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, putting it into Roman's hand.

"Neo, the vault!" he called handing her the paper. Neo nodded and ran downstairs, Roman following behind. They used the combination on the paper to open the vault and made quick work of emptying it. All seemed to be going well, so far that is.

Until, the alarm sounded.

"Where are we gonna go?" Neo asked, panic rising in her eyes.

"I don't know, if we go upstairs he'll have us pinned." Roman sighed.

"Baby I'm a little scared now" She moved closer to him.

"Come on Neo, you really think we're gonna give up that easy? just follow my lead and we'll be out of here with our treasures in no time" He assured her, "Now, we're just gonna have to book it, if we meet opposition, fight it off as best you can okay?"

"That's your plan?"

"It's the best I've got so unless you've got something better we're doing this."

They bolted up the stairs simultaneously, only to be met by the police.

"Partners in crime, let's do this." Neo smirked and launched at one of the officers, knocking him down, then promptly stabbed him with her umbrella. Meanwhile, Roman shot two in the head. It didn't take long for them to clear away the rest of the officers on the scene. Once there was nothing left but blood and broken windows, Neo and Roman made a run for it. But what they didn't know, is that vulture grimm were circling the shop outside. As they were about to get in the car, one had locked eyes on them, and swooped down, ready to kill.

"NEO LOOK OUT!" Roman pushed her out of the way, but in turn, he was impaled in the shoulder by the vulture's talons. When he looked up, all he saw was a beak rushing at him.

"ROMAN!" she screamed, but stood there in shock, as the vulture pierced his chest with his beak. Neo kneeled beside him, tears in her eyes

"Death...will do...us...part...w-we swore it..." Roman whispered between breaths,

"No...Roman you can't! I need you!" Neo cried.

"Partners in crime Neo, always remember that..." he smiled, taking his final breath. Neo fell on him sobbing, as she watched him close his eyes. He was gone, her partner in crime was gone. They swore death would do them part, and it did. She lay on top of him crying until more sirens could be heard. She quickly slid the ring off of his finger, and took his hat off of his head, she pushed back the bright orange hair that covered his one eye and gave him one last kiss on the forehead, "I love you Roman." She whispered before getting in the car and making her escape.


	2. You Are My Sunshine

Another song one shot, when Miles and Jen (Juane and Pyrrha's voice actors) sang "You are my sunshine." for a patron, and they uploaded it to the internet to make us all cry.

It was a normal afternoon in the Arc household, Pyrrha had just put baby Norah down for her afternoon nap. She quietly left the nursery and went out to the living room; she sat down next to Juane on the couch and yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Little one put up a fight again?" Juane chuckled.

"Yeah, took me ten minutes longer than normal to get her to sleep," Pyrrha sighed, "Let's just hope she'll stay asleep."

Juane turned on the T.V. to check the weather, being that the clouds were a little darker than usual outside. The radar showed thunderstorms for Argus from 2:30 to 3:00 p.m. that day.

"Babe what time is it now?" Pyrrha asked.

"2...twenty five..." Juane answered.

Right as he said that it started to rain.

"So much for Norah getting much sleep, unlike her namesake she's terrified of storms." she groaned.

It started raining harder and harder. Juane looked at Pyrrha, "Any minute now..."

"Please don't rush it I just sat down."

Just as she said that lightning flashed, and shortly afterwards the thunder clapped.

"3...2...1-"

Cries were heard coming from the nursery. Juane and Pyrrha both got up, as they knew their was only one way to get their daughter back to sleep during a thunderstorm. Pyrrha picked Norah up and cradled the baby in her arms. She sat down in the rocker as Juane knelt next to them. He cleared his throat and they began to sing.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another

You'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between

But now you've left me and love another

You have shattered all my dreams

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pangs

So when you come back and make me happy

I'll forgive, you dear, I'll take all the blame

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

You'll never know dear how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Juane and Pyrrha finished the song and when they looked down, Norah was fast asleep as the storm was winding down. Pyrrha laid her back down then she turned and kissed Juane smiling,

"Thanks for singing with me," She smiled, "You have such a sweet voice."

"I get it from my mom and my sisters," Juane blushed.

"Well I think it's lovely, just like you." Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "I love you my sunshine."

"I love you to-"

The alarm went off. Juane sat straight up in bed and looked around, he looked down seeing he was still in his sister's house, he turned to the night stand and turned off his alarm. He picked up the picture of Pyrrha he kept at his nightstand and sighed,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are grey...You'll never know dear how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away," Juane sang as tears filled his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he was starting to fully wake up. He set down the picture on the nightstand and put on his slippers, "If only it were a dream come true," Juane thought as he went downstairs for breakfast.


	3. I'll Sleep When I am Dead

A.N: Hi again, back with another drabble; this one is long and dark so read at your own risk. It's my first time working with a character who's mentally unstable, so it's probably not the best but I tried. Also let me know if you have a song and a character you'd like me to write for because I'm low on ideas. But enjoy for now!

It wasn't always like this for Tyrian Callows. He wasn't always like this. He was, however, always insane; and that's why Salem picked him. She knew she could use his mentality to her advantage, to turn him into the psychotic killing machine he was now. For months Salem worked with Tyrian, discovering what his triggers were and using them to put him in a rage that would cause him to do numerous amounts of damage. At first his fighting was uncontrolled, so Salem taught him the proper techniques. When she put two and two together, Tyrian became an unstable deadly weapon loyal to her alone. Nobody else in the castle really liked him, mostly because they were afraid of him. Salem swore he was completely under her control, but his mannerisms and personality lead the others to believe differently about Salem's minion. One day, they proved to be right, when Salem went too far, and faced the consequences as a result.

"Dr. Watts, I need you to find me information on sleep deprivation and insomnia," Salem ordered.

"I have plenty, what do you need it for?" Dr. Watts asked.

"I'm experimenting with Tyrian again," Salem replied.

"Your grace you've already got him to the point where he's clinically insane, aren't you satisfied?" he asked her.

"No, he's become conditioned to this state. When he's conditioned he begins to be stabilized, this makes him less powerful," She explained. Watts nodded and went to the filing cabinet in his lab where he found the files with the information she needed. Salem looked over the information, making mental notes of the effects of insomnia on the mind and body.

"What does Tyrian's conditioned state have to do with sleep deprivation?" Watts wondered.

"I have a spell I want to use on him, one that will always keep him awake. I need to know how it'll effect him physically and mentally. It seems it should make his mental state more unstable, but it'll do a number on his physical ability." Salem recounted the physical effects, which only made up one third of the list, the rest were all mental.

"How will you do this without him knowing? If he finds out it was you, he'll try to kill you." Watts warned her.

"Yes but that won't happen, I'm immortal remember? And I'll make sure he doesn't know, even if he did I'd persuade him it was for his own benefit and he'd believe me." Salem replied.

"You have him trained like a lap dog. A psychotic, scorpion lap dog," Dr. Watts shook his head and went back to his lab, "This woman is mad, if Tyrian snaps and she can't controll him, nobody will be able to." he muttered under his breath.

Salem rose from her throne and snapped her fingers. Tyrian burst through the doors and ran to her side on all fours.

"Yes your grace? What is it that you need of me? Anything you ask I shall give to you. I will do it for you." Tyrian's words were like music to Salem's ears,

"I need you to stay here and block out all the sound around you until I say." Tyrian nodded and put his hands to his ears.

"Et ego dormio cum mortuis!" Salem chanted as she held her hand out over him. Tyrian's eyes widened for a second and went back to normal. He lifted his hands off of his ears and looked at her blankly.

"Thank you Tyrian, you may go now," Salem snapped her fingers and he went back to his section of the castle.

That night when Tyrian laid down to go to bed, he found he couldn't sleep, he found he couldn't even shut his eyes. "What is going on?" he wondered to himself. Tyrian looked at the clock, it was only 10:30. "Perhaps I'll get on my scroll for a while and wait until I feel tired enough that I can sleep," he thought. But the more he was on his scroll, the less tired he felt. As the night went on, it felt longer and longer for Tyrian. He rolled over and checked the clock. Four hours had passed since he last checked it. "Why is it going so slow? Watts must be messing with me again," He thought, rolling back over and staring at the ceiling. He tried to shut his eyes but felt as if they were glued open. "Why can't I seem to get any sleep? This isn't right...Something's up...but what could it be?" Thoughts like these raced through his mind that night every night like it for weeeks.

Days weren't much better, either. One minute he'd feel fine, the next he'd slow down, and two minutes later pick back up. He'd mumble nonsensical things to himself as if nobody were watching, when in fact everyone was watching. You could see in his eyes all he longed for was some rest or sleep. Watts saw this and he felt sorry for the man, but he couldn't interfere. Leo, Mercury, and Emerald stayed as far away from him as possible. Salem only watched, observing him as his mental state deteriorated slowly.

Time passed and one day as Emerald was walking by his room on her way to her own room, Tyrian came out and bit her. Watts reported this to Salem and suggested he be put away in a locked chamber. Salem nodded and had the guards take him away. She knew now she had gone too far, but that there was nothing she could do. She could have killed Tyrian, putting him out of his misery, but she knew it was only a matter of time before that happened on its own. She proved to be right, because one night Tyrian broke out of the room, and snuck into Watts's lab, where all the tranqulizers were kept. He took a needle filled with the most powerful tranquilizer he could find and stabbed it into his arm. Watts was awoken by the noise of someone rustling around in his lab so he got up to see who it was. He got to the door and heard Tyrian screaming, not in fear or anger or sadness, just a blood-curdling scream. The tranquilizer did not work, he was still awake, he immediately reached in the box and pulled out as many tranquilizers as he could.

"Tyrian how did you-" Watts asked but was interrupted,

"Sssssssssssstay baaack! Stay back!" Tyrian shouted and hissed. He was pointing a handfull on needles at his chest.

"Tyrian I-"

"Don't interrupt me!" He screamed. They both paused, and silence fell over them. The silence was broken by Tyrian laughing; it started as a chuckle, then gradually got more menacing, until it reached a scream. Tyrian thrust all of the tranqulizer shots into his heart at once, froze and fell back onto the floor.

"Sleep, finally...now that I...I can sleep now that I am dead..." He faintly mumbled between breaths. Tyrian closed his eyes for the first time in monhs and went to sleep, never to wake up again.


End file.
